


BAD OMENS

by RaptorWolf13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Animals, Demons, Egyptain, I am terrible at tagging, Mythology - Freeform, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Raven ships them, Sequel, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Unofficial Sequel, Work In Progress, bear with me, repost because the previous version glitched out, slow burn maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorWolf13/pseuds/RaptorWolf13
Summary: The story continues; The apocalypse may have been averted but Heaven and Hell do not give up quite so easily.Just a fun sequel I'm on writing involving our favorite angel and demon with an old friend from Eden.//Fanfic on pause!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little fanfic based on what happened after the Apocolypse was averted. Including my own OC called Raven who I thought would fit in with the Good Omens universe quite well. I hope you all enjoy, comments are appreciated I've put the rating as teen and up for now as I don't plan on writing anything steamy. 
> 
> ~ I am not the best at writing please bare with me, chapters may be edited or rewritten with time. Thank You :)  
> ~This fanfic is primarily based off the prime video tv series. But also has some elements of the book in it  
> ~Short-ish Chapters  
> ~ I tried to semi write in the book style
> 
> I do not own Good Omens nor any characters that are associated with it.

Now, where was it that I left off the last time? Ah yes, a meal at the Ritz and a nightingale singing in Berkeley Square. We start our next story about 5 months after the first, life continued as it normally would; Aziraphale and Crowley had been on many other casual meetups, more often than they ever had.  
One such meeting was to do with a mysterious package in the mail. Addressed to a certain A. J. Crowley and Mr. Fell, sealed and delivered to Crowley’s apartment. Such a delivery promptly served a trip to the angel’s bookshop. Not that Crowley complained, any excuse to go see his best friend of course.

  
~@~

  
 **“Those both who read these words, troublesome times await, bide by the day the hound returns, for it shall stand forth between both sides, neither shall own it but both shall require it; open this chest then for thy three require its guidance”** , With a breath, Aziraphale folded the paper back along its already prominent fold, swallowing a fair bit more slowly than he would do usually.  
“what do you think it means?”, he turned to the nearby Crowley for guidance.

“How should I know?”, He shrugged; answering in a tone that was a bit louder than he intended. “Maybe we should… I don’t know, buy a dog or something?”, He paused. “..or…"... "we could... always just open it anyway…”. Crowley smirked opening a layer of cloth within the box. The box itself was old and metal.  
Aziraphale looked worryingly at the cloth. “I don’t think that would be wise dear fellow”.

Still, Crowley continued, soon revealing another letter, which he proceeded to open. **'Demon step back and heed my words for I know your secret; The hound must be present'**. Before the angel could read it, Crowley scrunched it up, much to the angel’s displeasure.

The look on Aziraphale’s face when the demon turned to him was _I told you so_. With a smug expression to accompany it.

  
The rest of the evening proceeded with the consumption of wine and the discussion of ideas. One of which was presented by Aziraphale including the use of acronyms and how _hound_ could possibly mean different letters, like the word, did in Arthur Conan Doyle’s Sherlock Holmes and The Hound of The Baskervilles. The confiscation soon sprouted to how the angel had, had the pleasure of meeting the writer himself and how he owned a signed copy of several of his works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~i have actually never read the Sherlock Holmes hounds of Baskerville book so i apologize if i have got the information~ incorrect~ my mind was on the modern day Sherlock Holmes version.


	2. Chapter 2

~@~

**_TWO DAYS LATER_ **

Crowley had just left his apartment, due to be on his way to yet another meeting with ~~his~~ _no_ the angel. Approaching his car, however, he noticed a figure within; said figure was female and a one he hadn't seen in at least two centuries; a figure that made the most recent Nutter prophecy make sense. _HOUND_.

"Hey there Crowley... long time no see", She spoke from the driver seat of the Bentley with a devious smirk plastered across her lips. It was safe to say Crowley was not best pleased.

~@~

Now, to really understand who and what this figure is, we need to go back to the beginning, the very beginning of Earth itself. Now Crowley upon falling and coming to Earth chose a snake as his original form; When I say chose I really mean elected, after all, snakes had already been created by this point. Animals in the garden of Eden were selected especially to be there. Snakes were not one of them, the garden had to be a safe haven for the soon to be humans.

The first animal in the garden was also the first animal to exist on Earth; like both angels and demons, it was designed to have no gender; but ended up choosing a preferred pronoun anyway accompanied by her preferred modern name _'Raven'_.

_Apparently, both her and famine had similar name tastes._

The animals that sprouted from the creation of Raven were mainly canines, this includes; wolves, jackals, and other such mammals. Her first physical form was an amalgamation of such beings and so such elements manifest in her design; being about the size of what a Direwolf was; _another creature I designed as a joke but it grew on me_. The difference is, Raven's ears and the muzzle was of what jackals would be, as well as being quite thin for a creature of her size.

~@~

Crowley, although not best pleased about his car being occupied, was surprisingly pleased to see her, a bit shocked but pleased none the less. So he put on a fair-sized grin. sauntering closer to lean against his beloved car.

"Hello stranger, so... how was the new world?".

The only thing keeping Raven's mind from wandering to that creepy youtube video of the same name was the question that followed it. Which she answered promptly. 

"Which one? America or this BRAND NEW non-apocalyptic world?", which was of course followed by a chuckle on her part.

"Very funny, get out of the car". Crowley pointed an angry finger to the outside of the vehicle. If it wasn't obvious to Raven about the demon's protectiveness of his most prized possession, it was now.

~@~

Some would ask, what exactly Raven is, is she a demon? an angel? Truth be told she is neither but could be classed as both. Just like who her _supposed_ Successor; Death.

~@~

Raven revs the Bentley's engine, the consideration of Crowley's mood about the situation was out of the window. She didn't care. She enjoyed annoying him.

"So... where we off to?", "Azira's by any chance?...", her smirk became more of a puzzled frown. , "does he still own that bookshop?". 

Before Crowley could reply, she interrupts him and possibly herself with a disappointed sigh, _as if she remembered something important but not entirely good._

"Unfortunately this isn't a casual visit, as much as I would like it to be-"...

She cut herself off midsentence only to then do the same again before Crowley could contribute.

"I need to speak with you both, so in you get".

She gestures to the passenger seat beside her. Crowley was about to argue about what had just happened, including her ordering him to get in HIS car, but, when Raven wanted to seriously speak... it usually was important. So all things considered, he got in the car with a slightly disgruntled grumble.


	3. Chapter 3

The car journey itself was eventful to say the least. Crowley even considered holding onto the roof handle. _Does that even have a proper name? who knows._ But no, he wouldn't show his slight disturbance of Raven's colourful driving. It occurred to him that this was probably how Aziraphale feels with his own, the words ' _you go too fast for me Crowley_ ' going through his head.

With the sudden swerve to avoid a pedestrian, he snapped out of his little daydream. His chofer chose this opportunity to strike up a confiscation, "Now that I have your attention, or at least a bit of it...", she gave an unimpressed glance at him. "I'm assuming I'm heading to the bookshop... am I?".

Crowley returned the unimpressed look, thinking if it would be at all possible that she aimed at the pedestrian on purpose. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time. Back in the 1800s, he recalled her doing the same with a horse and cart. Rethinking about it though, both times the human shouldn't have been in the middle of the road. But then again, if she did hit him, it would have messed up HIS car, nothing he couldn't fix of course, but it would still be a pain to do so. He shrugged the thought away, not wanting to even consider the damage to his baby and responded to the question with a blunt and grumpy,

"yes".

_He wanted his Bentley back._

The rest of the ten-minute journey was in silence, the only confiscation given by Crowley was the occasional glare at the other passenger.

The pull up to the bookshop was at least a bit more smooth than Crowley's own. She even parked in semi-real space, even if it was partly on the curve. That was likely due to the fact of the pouting Crowley refusing to remove the double yellow lines closer to the shop.

All parked up Raven jumped out of the car and began heading across the street towards, _Mr. A.Z.Fell and Co. 's Antiquarian And Unusual Books._ In the door window, the 'CLOSED' sign hung, which let's be honest is always more seen that the 'OPEN' sign, the damn thing at this point in its life had faded on its more prominent side to prove it. 

She opened the door with ease triggering the little bell above the door to chime. Holding the door open allowed the still pouting Crowley to slither on in close behind her. With an eye roll, she allowed the door to shut behind them. _Looks like it was going to be a long day_.

Aziraphale has been waiting 25 minutes past his pick up time at this point. Not that he noticed, the angel had got distracted, reading of course; _what else_. The book in question was _'The Return of Sherlock Holmes'_ and had just begun reading ' _The Adventure of the Second Stain'._ It had been a while since he had revisited the novels, and he thought he would use this opportunity as an excuse to start again.

Upon hearing the bell, however, he raised himself up like a meerkat looking in the direction of the main door threw the partly closed door of the backroom and bookshelves. He stood, peering around the corner as he made his way to greet his visitor. He did indeed debate for a moment that it may have been a customer, but surely it couldn't be. The 'CLOSED' sign was facing the outside. Meaning the establishment wasn't accepting any business at this moment in time. A flood of worry washed over him as he recalled the time Crowley had pranked him by turning the sign over without his knowledge. It was a decade prior but the worry was still there. He was a demon after all... and a snake so he was a slippery and sneaky fellow. The next thing he had known was a customer wandering into his shop when he thought he was alone with his books, that had indeed come as a surprise and one he never wanted again. It was time to investigate.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming around the bookcase corner he came face to face with them. His jaw immediately dropped open in shock. Hound... now the letter made sense, _wait for Raven._

It was at least a minute before the angel actually spoke. Much to Crowley's amusement. Forming words seemed to be proving difficult, it was like he had seen a ghost... well that's because it was. 

~@~

You see the last Aziraphale has seen of Raven was back in 1832 where he has gruesomely witnessed her being hung drawn and quartered. Ghastly business. He remembered how he tried to help but had failed in doing so, even got close to having the same fate. Long story short, he thought she was surely dead.

~@~

"Oh my...", He approached her as if to get a better look, to see if she was indeed real. "My dear...-", he cut himself off, "How could you not return! I thought you were dead for heaven's sake!" Indeed he was slightly dishearted by the whole ordeal. It wasn't as if many of the entities he knew had been on Earth since the beginning, _or that were pleasant to spend time with._ He turned to Crowley,

"And you! did you know?"

When the response was a "Hm". That was enough of an answer for the angel to know.

Finally Raven spoke, "Not his fault Azira, had some things to take care of over in the states... and I asked him not to tell you"

"Still you could have called just to let me know you were okay".

Raven did debate about making a yes dad mam joke... but decided against it, the angel seemed genuinely distressed about this, and he, of course, wouldn't have got nor seen the joke.

"Sorry...-"

Then he cut her off, _Rude_. She thought, even if she had done it earlier to Crowley. This was the all-holy angel doing it. She looked to Crowley who just looked back, trying to hide the fact he was holding back a smirk. Her full attention then turned back to Azira, who was blabbering about her not helping with the averting of the apocalypse. Now it was her turn to interrupt.

"Speaking of which, good job on that by the way... but... we have a new problem. Which is my reason for being here".

The angel looked like he wanted to continue on his little rant but composed himself ready to listen. Similarly with Crowley who had just come out of staring at the wall for the past couple of minutes. They waited for her to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Now as I mentioned prior, Raven is neither from Heaven or Hell. Yet still has a mixed bunch of powers of her own, making her a valuable ally, or asset for either side of the opposition. Neither however ever had much success in the matter; Heaven had had the closest with having her assistance freeing the Hebrews back in Egypt but that is a story for another time.

~@~

"Both Heaven and Hell have asked for my assistance in what would be the best way to eliminate the inhabitance of Earth... which... leads me to believe both sides are planning a mass extinction for all life on Earth".

 _Well Shit_ , Crowley thought, whispering, _**'Alpha Centauri'**_ , at the startled angel. Who took little notice bar the slightly annoyed glance he returned the demon. 

"Looks like you were right Crowley... The big one"...

"What was your response?", Crowley raised a curious brow.

"Well... to quote I said to both sides something along the lines of... Get rid of the internet"... "they had no idea what I was talking about... especially Hastur... but maybe that's for the best hm?". 

~@~

One fact you should really know about Raven is that she does not like Hastur one bit and if she ever got the chance. Would rip him apart.

A similar thing had happened in hell when the demon had first came around. Earning his title and whatnot. That was the last time she was down hell before this whole ' _big one_ ' started. 

The meeting consisted of Lord Beelzebub, Hastur, Ligur and other demons that are unimportant; One of which was terminated to prove a point, especially to the heads.

Raven had been called up _or rather down_ due to not doing as they ordered her to do, yes Raven did her own eliminations providing souls for hell in the process, that however did NOT mean she was owned by them. Hastur especially seemed to be hellbent on getting her eliminated. 

"Please, she's a mongrel, not needed. How do we know she's not working for Heaven". He spat.

Which caused Beezlebub to roll her eyes. The duke had a point but... "And how do you suppose we do that Hastur? this mongrel is unaffected by both hellfire and holy water". The words were more of a rhetorical point out, especially on how the duke spoke before he thought sometimes.

The term mongrel was definitely not one Raven was keen on, but by this point in time...she technically was, her form was still half human and half animal and one which definitely had earnt her a title along with millions of worshipers over in Egypt especially. They had even given her a name, 'Anpu' or 'Anubis' as the Greeks called her, which she still went by this point in time. 

What was most interesting was she technically wasn't alone in the part animal sense, although hers was more obvious then the others being what people throughout the years referred to as a werewolf and a Lycan, something else Raven apparently inspired the legend of; _however that is not to say they don't exist..._

The demons have elements of animals also, Hastur a frog, Ligur a lizard, and Beelzebub had flies. So there was many a time she was referred to as a demon.

A low growl escaped her muzzle towards Hastur. Who didn't look impressed nor afraid, which was different? most demons would be wary of something much better than them, they would even stay well back just in case she attacked, but Hastur was not one of them. Upon this little stare down of theirs, another demon took this chance to jump from the side and force a blade through Raven's chest. Which caused a smirk from the frog. Who... probably had ordered it, even Beelzebub looked slightly startled at what just happened. Having known the creature before her longer... She knew this would not be good for the attacker.

A yelp escaped the hound as it was stabbed. Moving her hands down she gripped the weapon and removed it from its resting place with a grunt. As soon as it was out, the wound healed, layer by layer in a matter of seconds. Her eyes dropped on the demon, who was significantly smaller than her 8-foot frame. Said demon looked alarmed; he appeared to be part wasp or something like that. He was in big trouble, especially when a mighty hand gripped his neck and begun to squeeze. Words followed from the beast's mouth, unrecognizable to the room. All that was was the decaying of the demon before them. His corporation began to change, rotting in the most horrid way possible. The demon tried screaming but no sound came out. The body looked to be drying out, like a mummy. _Apparently, all that time in Egypt had rubbed off on her._ The demon under the pressure discorperated and turned to dust. The same hand grabbed the entity before it could escape, simply a ball of black... trying its best to escape the clutches of those who held it. That wasn't going to happen as more chanting followed; something that didn't need to be done, but something she had come accustomed to throughout the years. With a pitiful scream from the ball, it imploded upon being crushed in hand. She had ended a demon in this life completely, there was no coming back for the unfortunate soul.

And so the point of power was made, something all the demons took onboard... all except Hastur. Who still wanted her death and had proceeded to voice his opinion at the last meeting. 

~@~


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley smirked at her response, he got her joke then. Azira on the other hand... yeah, no, so much, that was obvious on his expression.

"well...", The Angel swallowed, still slightly away with his thoughts, "I do believe we have our hound... so... I guess our next step is to see what Agnes sent us".

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly; in both annoyance and confusion. Nicknames like that rubbed her up the wrong way. Crowley took note of this and his smirk grew at the blatant obliviousness of the death-stare Raven was throwing his way. 

Said oblivious angel was already wandering his merry way into the backroom; _to collect the package in question._

Once out of sight, the hound turned to the demon giving him a glare also, "shut up", she said before he even had a chance to speak.

Crowley ignored her, "From the looks of that... it looked like you were about to eat him alive... he's not Hastur you know..." He was maybe hinting at more than one thing here, something she really didn't appreciate. 

"Funny... I could say the same thing... he is YOUR angel after all...". She stuck out her tongue, which Crowley reciprocated with a joking hiss.

When the Angel returned, both their attentions were immediately on him. The return was accompanied by a large cardboard box, which he was struggling with. With a roll of hidden eyes. Crowley headed over to relieve him of the problem. Which in turn made Azira beam and Raven smirk.

She gave a fake cough ' _ship it'_ covering her mouth slightly with her fist. Azira was still oblivious, especially to what a ship had to do with this particular situation. Crowley put the box down on the nearby desk, shooting a quick glare at Raven on the way.

Once on a surface, Aziraphale dived in there; _this was figuratively speaking of course_ ; He removed the chest inside, it; _the strangest thing about it, however, was the fact it had the slight smell of gunpowder attached.._. Before then opening the chest itself, removing each piece of cloth from something painfully slowly; _some would even say dramatically_. Crowley once again rolled his eyes, wanting to just yank whatever it was out, but... doing that may result in a moody Angel, and that was something he really did not need at this moment in time; especially with Raven being here to make her pitiful jokes at him.

Raven on the otherhand had begun browsing the bookshop out of pure boredom. Books were something she appreciated but didn't actually own; _there was really no point with all the traveling she did_. The place was definitely more packed than the last time she was in. By this point, she was more than convinced that Aziraphale was indeed a book hoarder. 

"Ah", was the sound that halted her wandering. She returned to the scene of Azira holding an olive coloured hardback book. _Of course, it would be a book... Strange place to put one, but each to their own._

Aziraphale stroked the cover; the book itself was not as thick as its predecessor but still had many pages, " **The Further Nice And Accurate Prophecies Of Agnas Nutter** "... " **concerning the world that is to come...** ". he gulped, practically speechless as he looked to Crowley, who was in an equal amount of shock. _Now that was something you don't see everyday... Crowley being alarmed over a book. Must be quite something_ ; Raven thought as she made her way over to the chest. She removed a previously opened letter from its bottom, before then proceeding to read it; **'Those both who read these words, troublesome times await, bide by the day the hound returns, for it shall stand forth between both sides; neither shall own it but both shall require it; open this chest then for thy three require its guidance'.** She refolded it afterwards, not with as much care as Aziraphale but it wasn't crumpled up. _Hound_ , she sighed. "So a prophecy book then?"

~@~

Prophecy books were not things Raven found interest in. Especially ones that got things right. Her view was there was no fun involved and that surprises were the best part of life. That knowing what to come spoils it.

~@~

Crowley gave a breath out he never knew he was holding. Not that he needed it... but it was all about the illusion of appearing human.

"That was something I wasn't expecting... So she knew about us averting the apocalypse then..."

Aziraphale replied with a single slow nod, "it would appear so... ". Slipping out his reading glasses he flipped the book open to a random page, reading out the first prophecy there.

 **"Stand together covering, High, Middle and Low; for an alliance shall be formed in more than one front"**...

The angel gave a slight frown, glancing between his visitors. Such an expression lifted when it hit him... "Us three together...-". It was then Crowley cut him off. "And Heaven and Hell...". "Against a common enemy", Raven finished mouthing ' _Shit_ ' following her contribution; in what would have been a very annoyed tone if it was audible. That was something the angel noticed and if there wasn't a good enough reason for her swearing, he likely would have made a point in telling her to watch her language. The last time he attempted such a thing was met with both more swearing and a sarcastic remark. Something Crowley was known for... at least in the sarcastic front; and it was really displeasing.

Crowley had a feeling what the response to his question would be before he even asked it, yet he still did; "So... now what?". To which Aziraphale replied, "Now... I guess we read".

"We?!", the demon moaned in frustration, which simply caused Raven to smirk, even if she was to be involved in this _we_ , it was still amusing to see the demon sulk. It was the main thing he did, _along with pining for his angel of course_.

~@~


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel guided his fellow angels; _Sandels, Uriel and Michael_ ; towards a secluded corner of Heaven. The place was a shining white. _Raven had made the point prior that it looked like a mental asylum, such criticism was shunted and dismissed especially seeing as it looked no different._

Once to his desired corner, he turned to the others. "According to Intel there's still no news from our ally... so... since she is obviously not going to cooperate... I made the decision to bring in our new allies...". "They too are wanting to settle all this mess out". The archangel raised a hand to introduce, or rather bring Beelzebub into the discussion; who had just arrived with silent footsteps and the slight buzzing of flies. "You haven't heard from the mongrel but shes bbeen spotted heading into your traitor's bookshop with our very own traitor". 

Gabriel looked like he was going to blow a fuse; if that was at all possible; there were definitely some feathers ruffled. "Surely she couldn't have chosen those two over Heaven?", "Or over Hell", Beelzebub added with a flat tone.

~@~

Indeed she had chosen the two so-called traitors over the higher (or rather lower in Hell's case) two forces; she had no desire to end all life on Earth, it was her home no matter how messed up it was.

At this moment in time, the three were reading in Aziraphale's bookshop; or rather Aziraphale was while both Crowley and Raven played cards over the other side of the room. 

The was the occasional gasp in astonishment from the angel but that was all that was contributed to the conversation his two guests were having. 

"So... when was the last time you turned into a snake?", the hound asked somewhat out of the blue after throwing down a 2 of spades. _This was after the brief mention of food which succeeded in pulling the Azira away from the book for all of two seconds._

Crowley proceeded in removing his shades, flashing serpent eyes at her. "Don't exactly need to..."; He placed the king of spades down. Raven smirked at this, "I'll take that as a while then..."... She placed the Ace of spades down, glancing from his eyes to his hand, then back again. Maybe she shouldn't have asked that question, then maybe her reflective aid would still be there. She gave a frustrated sigh. Crowley chuckled, "Can't cheat now can you", he asked rhetorically as the 10 of spades was put into play. Raven simply shook her head in amusement before placing down the 10 of hearts, once again glancing from Crowley but now to Aziraphale and back before giving a cheeky wink. 

If the angel was not present, Crowley likely would have wiped the wide grin Raven was sporting, right of her face. As that was not the case, an angry glare would have to do.

The response was a childish showing of tongue, which Crowley once again returned, rolling his eyes he put the 7 of hearts into the equation.

By this point, both the entities were getting very bored; _who wouldn't with playing games like snap for hours on end_. Raven decided then, enough is enough. With that, she gave a sharp and high pitched whistle, which caused both the demon and the angel to cover their ears in discomfort. With four... well six if you count Aziraphale's now cracked reading glasses; now on her, she spoke. "I don't know about you both... but I'm starving". The angel carefully removed his glasses, miracleing them fixed before he slid them into his breast pocket. "My dear, was that whistle really necessary?".

Crowley meanwhile was sticking a pinky into an ear in an attempt to subside the ringing. Such a sight made Raven chuckle, "Meh... perhaps not... but it worked"..."So food... where to?".

Aziraphale felt quite put on the spot... especially with how his demon was leaving him to choose. "Well... i... mm... there is always the Ritz?". That was the first thing that came to mind, quickly he added to it having noticed the hound's clothes earlier. "But... you won't be let in with that attire..." He gestured to her grey hoodie and burnt red tank top.

~@~

_The choice of clothes between what Aziraphale had selected and Crowley had... were very different. Aziraphale had miracled up an older style dress which was a greenish colour saying 'it brings out your eyes' which admittedly were of a similar shade, but a dress Hell no. Crowley's choice was a bit more bearable, even if she made alterations; removing the scarf that went with it. Thankfully in this instance her black Jeans and converses were left; just with a few additions such as; a white shirt and a waistcoat that was originally a navy blue colour but was now an olive green colour thanks to Aziraphale insisting it would suit her better, she looked like the damn prophecy book with it on. Yet, she couldn't be bothered to argue. However, when a bow tie was suggested, she drew the line. No that was not going to happen._

~@~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the pause in writing~ had a bit of writer's block~ Enjoy x ~ comments on what you like and dislike are deeply apprecated~ especially on how I could improve! Thank you :3

Aziraphale practically beamed as he straightened Raven's shirt collar.Raven herself didn't look at all impressed but indeed did look smart, just enough to make getting into the Ritz, not a problem.

The sudden flush of yellow eyes and animalistic features; _such as pointed ears and canines;_ along with the flaring of nostrils _,_ was brought to the attention of both the angel and demon. Not a minute later, there was the ring of the bell, someone had entered the bookshop. 

"Aziraphale?", A very Gabriel sounding voice enunciated.

With a final, slightly worried glance to Crowley, the angel took a step towards the stairs. A tight grip of his arm urged him to stay, but no, the angel shook his head before brushing the demon off and proceeded on his journey downstairs. It took a matter of seconds before the demon followed him, mumbling 'fuck' under his breath.

"Afternoon...", Aziraphale spoke politely, but maybe slightly passive-aggressively; _no different to his usual customers._ His eyes jumping from Gabriel to the other entity, one his recognized from his time in Hell not that long ago. Beezlebub. _Who didn't have any flies flying around her for once_ "I'm afraid we are closed".

Both entities looked up from their supposed browsing. 

"Ah, Aziraphale! It's good to see you", The archangel said semi forcefully. "Both me and Beelzebub here wanted to speak to you and Crowley". He once again raised a hand to once again show off the lord of hell. Said lord did not look at all amused. Forcing a slight smile in Aziraphale's general direction. _For all, he knew he could have been smiling at a bit of mold on the wall. Who knows._

"I'm afraid Crowley is-"

And he was interrupted by a raised index finger, belong to his superior; _Ex superior._

"We saw him enter the building".

With a roll of his eyes, Crowley joined them after spending the last 5 or so minutes lurking on the stairs eavesdropping.

Gabriel continued, "Now... Aziraphale. I would like to offer you on behalf of Heaven a senior position. You would be in charge... guiding your own section of Heaven and those under you. How does that sound?". He asked almost rhetorically.

Beelzebub decided now it was her turn, "Crowley, you are invited to become a Duke of hell".

Short and sweet.

Both Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other before simultaneously replying, "Nah" and "No thank you".

Neither lord nor archangel was at all surprised by this; _after all, they had suspected such a response._ The whole ideal just complicated their extinction plans further.

Beelzebub gave a grumble, she had had enough. "Wheres the mongrel?". She commanded, eyes practically glaring into Aziraphale's soul as she waited for her answer.

Aziraphale seemed to look physically hurt by the nickname. Hell... _Heaven?_ even Gabriel looked slightly taken aback but added to the question _order,_ "And don't try to deny she's not here...".

Beelzebub looked like she wanted to argue with a specific point of that sentence, but dropped it soon after it was said. _'she' the mongrel wasn't a she, it was an **it**. __Always had been, always will be._

Before Aziraphale or Crowley could respond, the sound of the last few steps broke the silence.

Raven approached the four. 

"yes? can I help you?", She stuffed her hands into her jean pockets. Her slight animalistic features were still apparent.

"Is this what side you're seriously taking?". Gabriel still couldn't believe it. "You're choosing these... losers over us?", he raised his voice slightly pointing at the serpent and keeper of Eden. Who were both silent, watching what would possibly unfold; Crowley was smirking, not even attempting to hide the expression this time.

Raven took a step forward, closing the gap between her and the archangel. 

"Says the one who is hell-bent on destroying his father's... mother's creations...?"

Of course, the response was going to be "Its the inevitable plan", Which in turn earnt him an eye roll from at least two members of the room.

"You know... I'm pretty sure Lucifer fell for something very similar..."

She gave a mental glance at Crowley. Whilst giving a slow physical nod at her opposition. Very dramatic.

"Or so I've heard...".

Her gaze shifted to Beelzebub, who remained silent. Also watching to see how this would unfold, yet the lord wasn't showing any emotion.

It would be a lie to say Gabriel didn't look at least a little bit worried. Even if the fact itself wasn't true.

The mongrel took this as her cue to continue, "Now if you'll excuse me... I'm rather famished..." She looked him up and down. "And if I don't get something soon... bird will have to do...".

Gabriel gave a rather audible gulp, accompanied with a following awkward and nervous chuckle. He took a step to the side, having found he was backed up against a bookcase. Giving one final forced smile he headed towards the door. With a now amused lord following him. "Well, we best be off... think about what we said..." And he was gone with the quick jingle of the bell.

Beelzebub gave a pause holding the door she turned back to address her. "Humans don't worship you anymore Anubis... remember that... they see what you are, you're as good as stuffed... Again...", She took her leave with a grin plastered across her lips. Raven's smirk dropped and her eyes narrowed in annoyance; her features reverted back to their more human-like state with a single thought.

Once the door has banged shut Crowley let out an audible chuckle. "Nice one".

Aziraphale gave a nervous smile.

~@~

Maybe it had just occurred to the angel that he was in a room full of carnivores; _at least animal form wise._ Aziraphale himself could be classed as a bird in more ways than one. Especially with the brief time he spent as a dove during the great flood; _on Noah's Arc._

~@~

When he finally came out of his thoughts. Crowley had already collected and deposited on his sunglasses and was now holding out the angel's coat for him to take. The demon gave a cough, prompting him to do so; which he did; quickly slipping it on. In Crowley's words, he had been _'away with the fairies',_ which the angel didn't fully understand, fairies were something the angel had never encountered and for good reason, in Heaven's stories, they had been quite an aggressive race.

Aziraphale straightened his remaining attire before heading towards the exit to join the others. Neglecting to notice the absence of a certain book on his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Sorry for my absence! Hopefully, I will get back to regular uploads soon. Thank you

The Ritz, a place the hound had never been to, and likely wouldn't go again. It was too... well posh? if that was at all possible. Having to act in a certain way, she took note of each time Crowley did something he wasn't supposed to before just miracling any errors away with the flick of a wrist. It was annoying in a way, and by the looks Aziraphale was shooting him, she wasn't alone in the feeling.

Ordering was interesting. Ordering a rare steak and alcohol, which she was denied originally due to 'not having any ID', Nothing a demonic miracle didn't sort out; After all that all they seemed to have was wine, none of which Raven had an interest in. Aziraphale meanwhile ordered something more posh and expensive probably for both starter and main. Crowley however only ordered a starter. The serpent didn't eat much apparently. Food came and went, very quickly in Raven's case, practically inhaling the meat. Leaving both the waiter and the angel in slight shock. Crowley not so much, the demon simply smirked at the reactions. Raven and Crowley had spent more time together in the past, after all, they had more in common; so the action wasn't much of a surprise.

Dessert had just been ordered. A slice of victoria sponge cake. You can take a guess who that is for.

Crowley gave a grumble before pulling the prophecy book from his person. Aziraphale almost had a heart attack, if he could he would have. The lovers 'tiff' lasted until the cake arrived, meanwhile Raven just watched the two argue. The angel was winning. Right at this moment, she felt like the third wheel.

The cake seemed to calm Aziraphale down.

Crowley flicked quickly through the book, skimming pages before just slamming the book closed. 

"Anything of importance? Of what we have to do or does it just give you lottery numbers?". 

Such a comment earnt a smirk from Crowley, that was until Raven proceeded and plucked the book from him beginning to look through herself. 

Aziraphale glared at them both, rolling his eyes with a full mouth; that was certainly not a way to treat a book. Quickly he finished up, using his napkin to clean his hands of any residue before snapping his fingers. Causing the book to flick through to a certain page. 

"Yes..."

The silence was finally broken, although the word was slightly sharp.

The angel recited two of the prophecies on the page from memory.

**"High and Low seek Cromwell and Kensington; Not all is what it seems, in box and out." "Myths and legends hold thy in many forms its told. Misinterpretation, action, and execution. Still, Hope remains in Jupiter's box".**

Raven's ears perked up. As much as they humanity could.

"But what does a planet have to do with a box? reckon they are taking inspiration from the story of the dinosaurs?"

"I don't think that's what it's referring to Crowley..." The angel sighed.

"Zeus..." Raven stated. 

Aziraphale nodded, he looked a bit worried.

"On great... Please don't be what I think it is..."

Azira waited for Crowley to continue. 

"Pandora's Box?". Raven chipped in.

Again Aziraphale nodded. 

"For .... someone's sake... So Heaven and Hell are after pandora's box... brilliant... just brilliant...". Crowley raised his hands in frustration, allowing them to flop back down against him as he leaned back against the chair.

"There's still something I don't understand my dear... Why? why go after it... all the sins are out in the world are they not?"

"The idea of them is... their physical forms... not so much..."

Shit.

"So we have to find it before they do...". Raven smirked slightly fiddling around with a smartphone... a one which Crowley owned and was now missing from his pocket. He patted the space to confirm his suspicions. "Tell me... what are Cromwell and Kensington?"

"Kensington is a place in London and Cromwell is a stuck up git from the 1600s".

"Crowley!" Aziraphale raised his voice to scold the demon slightly. "I don't suppose there's a street named after Cromwell is there? humans tend to do that as some sort of honorary thing..."...

Raven had meanwhile been spinning the phone in between her finger and thumb."Yup... in south Kensington... According to the web, there is two... but guess what's on one of the streets?"... "Where would you suppose a divine artifact would be hidden?".

"I would ... or rather should say Heaven but giving the circumstances.... perhaps not... A church maybe?"

Raven shrugged... that's another possibility...

"A Museum?", Crowley took a sip of his forgotten wine.

"Bingo... that's my thinking and smack bang on Cromwell Road is the Natural History Museum"...

"How convenient...", The demon grumbled, the wine by this point was gone. "But wouldn't that be too obvious... I mean surely someone would have opened it..."

"Maybe a divine being has to open it..." The angel miracled some money ready for the bill.

"Pandora apparently opened it... she was human... from what I remember the story is quite consistent to the first temptation with Eve..."

~@~

The event of the first temptation was something Raven had witnessed first hand. One very ordinary looking day in the beginning; what was ordinary would be changing soon enough. 

~@~

The hound's eyes peeled open, a strange scent stagnated the air.

Pushing herself up off her quarters she followed such a scent with care; this smell would be referred to as sulphur in some years to come; something was new in the garden, sparking curiosity in the pup. The guardian angel; or bird as Raven nicknamed him, after the messengers and the fact they had wings and hovered above you; was neglecting his duties.

Coming into a clearing, where the so-called sacred apple tree rested; was the producer of the smell... such a strange looking creature..., a snake... but it was not a snake, it was something more rotten. 

The human female was in the process of handing a fresh apple to her partner while the snake that wasn't a snake watched.

~@~

Humans were not something Raven partially liked, especially when they had tried to pet her.

Such a mistake was on Adam's part, which resulted in an injury, and that was how the hound finally met the bird.

~@~

It seemed nervous, the bird upon approaching. A scent the humans had just radiated; what would be known as fear. The angel was trying to hide such a feeling, flaming sword in a tight grasp. Adam's hand was magically healed with a touch, interesting... Both humans hid behind their guardian clinging onto each other for comfort and protection. The angel continued its approach holding his sword up ready to use it, it shook in his grasp and an audible gulp escaped him before he finally spoke. "Stay away from the humans and do not hurt the humans or next time I'll..." Another audible gulp... "You will be kicked out of the garden..." 

In this sense, she did what she was told. She got a bad feeling from that sword... whatever it produced it hurt her eyes... producing the feeling she had caused in them. Fear.

~@~

A grumble made the ground shake, both humans dropped their apples... they were in trouble... big trouble... 

"You have eaten from the sacred apple tree... broken the one rule... Leave...".

God's voice echoed to them... With their heads down they took the hands of each other and headed off towards the eastern gate. 

It may have been curiosity that led the hound to follow them... to witness an angel handing away his God-given weapon...

The scent of the... snake that wasn't a snake returned. slithering up the wall to meet the angel... A growl echoed from her throat as she prepared her self to attack it... she owed the bird a dept... but... it didn't attack him... they just talked... 'Demon' that's what this creature was... that's what the angel had called it. She decided to get a better look... 

As she pulled herself up to the top of the wall a loud crackle sounded from the sky... God was angry... Water dropped from the sky, getting heavier by the second... the humans continued their way out into the wilderness. Both supernatural entities turned their heads to the visitor. The angel spreading his other wing to welcome her... which she happily accepted, eyes scanning over the 'Demon'... it was human shape... like the angel... but with black wings... interesting... It stared back... which, she didn't like one bit... retaliating with a snarl. baring her mighty teeth at him... his response, however, was just a chuckle.

"So... what's with the... Wolf...?" It said amused frowning ever so slightly due to the appearance of this 'wolf'.

Aziraphale looked at the wolf, then to Crawly. "First animal to be created...". 

That made Crawley smirk. "First Earth occupant then"... he hissed slightly at her, but more in a friendly way, saying 'hello'.

which of course, she responded to... the first time she had been able to speak... 'hello' she repeated.

The angel stared obviously not expecting such a thing...

~@~


End file.
